


Started as a Joke

by CinnamonLily



Series: That Chris/Derek/Stiles/Peter fic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Future Fic-ish really, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Bashing, Slice of Life, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: Sometimes the best things start as a joke.The four of them might be an unlikely relationship from an outsider's point of view, but on the inside, they're the perfect unit. Each one of them has something unique to give to the relationship, and when Stiles comes home upset and needs a distraction, the others provide him everything he needs.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Chris Argent/Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: That Chris/Derek/Stiles/Peter fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994320
Comments: 16
Kudos: 701
Collections: Secret Steter BFFs





	Started as a Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vMures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vMures/gifts).



> This one is for vMures. At first I had no clue what I'd write, especially because I've been trying to write original and the whole thing we're not talking about here happening around the world. Muses have been scarce, I tell you that. 
> 
> Then I sort of latched onto your prompt's "hell all four of those guys together would be okay too" and sort of went with it. I hope it is, indeed, okay. :D It's mostly PWP, with some background thrown in, so be warned. ^^

* * *

Peter and Chris sat on the couch when the front door of the house opened. Without a bang. Which was more worrying than a bang would’ve been.

“Stiles?” Peter called out.

“Well that’s not good,” Chris whispered when there was no answer.

“Go check if Derek is up yet, I think Stiles might need a training session,” Peter said and gave Chris a kiss.

Chris got to his feet and went to the stairs. Peter enjoyed watching his lithe reformed hunter go. When Chris vanished out his sight, Peter went to find Stiles.

Peter found him in the laundry room, pushing things into the machine, cursing under his breath. His movements were jerky, a telltale sign of his frustration.

“Sweetheart, can you look at me?” Peter leaned to the doorframe so they both knew Stiles was trapped until he’d talk.

Huffing, Stiles whirled around. “What?”

There were tears in his eyes, which took Peter by surprise, even though they shouldn’t have.

“That bad?” He opened his arms and after a few seconds of still hesitation, Stiles moved again, practically launching himself into Peter’s arms.

Time slowed down to the warmth of Stiles in his arms, to the peculiar heartbeat of his, the way he sniffled and eventually stopped crying. Every now and then, his body trembled, as if small aftershocks of the upset still traveled through his body.

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered finally, before pulling back to look at Peter.

“Anytime, you know that.” Peter gave him a small, chaste kiss, then let go of him. “Derek’s going to be downstairs soon. If you need to blow off some steam….”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I might try that. Then maybe a nap.” Something in the way he said the words let Peter know it might not be enough.

“You know if you want to talk about it….”

“Yeah, I know. Thank you.” Stiles’s smile wavered. “I’ll ask Chris.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll cook, Derek will let you punch things safely, and Chris can be your therapist.” He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

“Hey,” Derek said from the doorway. “Did I hear something about punching things?”

Stiles reached out a hand and Derek came to them, kissing Stiles softly. Then he turned to Peter and gave him that heartbreaking little smile he did every time, even after three years.

“You know it’s okay, right?” Stiles echoed Peter’s thoughts.

Derek flushed red, ducked his head, and nodded awkwardly. “Yeah, I do, it’s just….”

“We know,” Peter murmured, then cupped Derek’s cheek and made him lift his head. Then he pulled his nephew into a kiss. As always, Derek hesitated for two seconds, then opened his mouth and surrendered beautifully.

Stiles made a happy noise next to them. “Exercise first while Peter cooks, and then before we eat, maybe we can take this upstairs?”

Derek’s lower lip was glistening when Peter pulled back. Peter looked at Stiles. “But you’ll still need to talk about it.”

Stiles huffed. “Yeah, I know. I just… need to get out of my head. I’ll talk to Chris later tonight, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek nodded. “Come on, let’s go beat the shit out of the dummy.”

Peter watched them go through to the garage and wondered if he should’ve suggested they’d put a picture of McCall on the boxing dummy or if it was too soon.

“Probably too soon,” he grumbled under his breath as he started to gather ingredients for something that would keep while they took care of Stiles.

“Need help?” Chris asked as he meandered into the kitchen.

“Hug?” Peter glanced over his shoulder and thought how fucking gorgeous Chris still was, after all these years.

“That bad?” Chris frowned, but came to him and hugged him close from behind. “Am I going to have to make him talk later?”

Peter snorted. “He said he would, voluntarily. But first kicking the dummy’s ass, then we take him apart in the bedroom. Then food, then talk.”

“I wasn’t keen on McCall when he was dating my daughter, but this shit he’s pulling with Stiles now is inexcusable,” Chris spoke quietly against the back of Peter’s neck.

“It’s been like this since Stiles and I started to date, you know that. He’s never accepted me. And then he decided it was fucked up to add Derek and finally you into the relationship.” Peter put down the knife he’d just picked up to slice some chicken into strips. He let his head fall forward and enjoyed the shiver that traveled through his body when Chris rubbed his stubbly cheek against the back of his neck.

“What that boy doesn’t see is love,” Chris said in a thoughtful voice. “He doesn’t see how good we’re all together, because he doesn’t see the love.”

“He sees what he thinks it should be, and he still hates me for what I did all those years ago,” Peter whispered. If he had one regret in life, it was turning that asshole, desperate and insane as Peter had been.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Chris asked, obviously realizing Peter didn’t want to talk about it anymore. “And do you have plans for Stiles later?”

Peter turned his head and gave Chris a kiss. Then he smirked. “Of course I do.”

Chris threw back his head and laughed, his pale blue eyes and crow’s feet making him devastating as ever. “Of course you do.” He shook his head and looked at Peter with such fondness it took his breath away a little bit. “What can I do to help with dinner?”

“Check if we have Stiles’s favorites for the wok I’m putting together. Or rather, prepping now so I can put it together once he’s had a post-sex nap.”

Still smiling, Chris went to do what he was asked. Peter was so incredibly in love with all his men.

It hadn’t exactly surprised Peter when Stiles had made his move. They’d dated for over a year, until one day Stiles had told Peter he knew that in the “ye olden days,” packs of born wolves hadn’t cared if two wolves, especially two males, were in an incestuous relationship.

Peter still remembered the shaking of his hands as he’d mused those words without being able to look his partner in the eye. Was Stiles really saying what he thought he was? It had turned out that yes, Stiles meant he’d seen how Peter and Derek quite obviously felt about each other and was open to adding Derek into their relationship if that was okay with Peter and, well, Derek.

It had been trial and error, of course. At one point the three of them had been doing some yard work one fall, and Derek had looked at them both and asked if they thought something was still missing.

Derek was nothing but honest and careful to not upset anyone, so it hadn't been meant as criticism. And then Chris had returned to town and come over to Peter as the Hale Alpha to tell him he’d stopped hunting and needed a place to land. How they’d finally all gotten there was funny though, and still an inside joke nobody else needed to know.

The working out hadn’t helped, it seemed. Stiles was marginally more relaxed, his body looser but not by much, and after he and Derek took a long, hot shower, it was obvious what he still needed.

Even though Peter knew for a fact—he and Chris had been in the bedroom, listening—that Derek had done his best to take the edge off of Stiles’s need for physical contact and sexual release, it hadn’t been enough. When Stiles’s gaze caught with Peter and Chris waiting on the bed, he looked uncharacteristically flustered, but his cock that had never had time to go soft twitched with interest.

“I swear I’m the luckiest guy out there,” he murmured as he let his towel drop and crawled onto the bed and in between Peter and Chris. All four of them were naked, even Derek who had such issues with his body image even now. He sat down at the foot of their giant bed and just watched as he sometimes preferred to do at first.

Peter manhandled Stiles until he was on top of Peter and then made out with him until Chris pointedly cleared his throat.

“You had a plan?” Chris asked.

Peter wrenched his mouth away from Stiles’s, reveling in the whine Stiles let out. “Oh yes, but I think this is something that we need to have a bit of a conversation about, first.”

Well, that was clearly enough to pique Stiles’s interest, and he pushed himself upright, straddling Peter. “Do tell, alpha,” he purred at Peter.

“I know you’ve had this one particular fantasy for a while and haven’t actually gotten to experience it more than once….” Peter trailed off, and Stiles’s expression turned into something akin to a kid on a Christmas morning.

“Really? Oh my God, yes please!”

Peter grinned. “You know, there are now four of us, and back then we didn’t have Christopher, so we need to figure out the logistics a bit differently.”

Chris made a curious sound, and Stiles turned his attention to him. “He's talking about double penetration. He and Derek dicked me really good together this one time—”

Derek groaned with embarrassment and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Oh hush.” Stiles gestured at Derek. “It was really part of my actual fantasy and part of me getting them to touch dicks, but—”

Derek made a move as if to get off the bed.

“Hey, none of that. He’s being crude, but he loves you just as much as we love you,” Chris said firmly, looking at Derek in what Peter called his “Daddy expression” in his head.

Derek relaxed again, mostly. He cleared his throat, then said quietly, “I think, since I got to do it last time, it’s only fair if you get to do it now, Chris.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Stiles asked, and Derek nodded.

“I mean, I can even just go—”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Stiles said at the same time Peter and Chris told Derek to “Stay.”

Derek ducked his head and smiled. “Alright.”

“Hey, if these two are fucking me together, I’ll still have a mouth you can use, right?” Stiles told him, and Peter realized this was the crux of the matter; Stiles wanted, maybe even needed, to be used.

Sure that was something they’d played with sometimes, but not like this. Not with this sort of undercurrent of desperation Stiles had in his tone and his scent. Peter tried to hide the way the low-key resentment he’d felt for Scott McCall for years flared into actual hatred. Derek noticed, of course, through their bond and his scent. He shook his head minutely to make Derek drop it for now.

“So, logistics?” Chris asked.

“I figure we need to have a wolf on the bottom, so if Derek is bowing out, I guess that leaves me. Here, let me get us situated.” Peter moved Stiles off himself, and then directed them all until Stiles was straddling him again, this time in reverse cowgirl.

“Can I prep him?” Derek asked from next to them where he’d moved. The way Derek was in tune with the situation, asking Peter instead of Stiles himself made Peter wonder if Derek himself knew how integral part of this experience he really was.

“Of course,” Peter said, then pushed at Stiles’s back. “You can make sure Chris is ready to fuck you while Derek makes sure you can take two cocks at the same time.”

The sound Stiles made at the words was pure sin, and Peter’s cock jerked under Stiles. Chris knee-walked into position between Peter’s legs and guided Stiles’s mouth to his dick.

“There you go, you’re such a good boy….” Chris’s Daddy tone made both Stiles and Derek shiver.

Derek grabbed the lube and began to stretch Stiles’s ass. The sight of his fingers disappearing into Stiles’s hole right there, with Peter having the best view into the proceedings, made his cock leak precome onto his stomach.

Derek grinned and leaned down to lick the head and sucked on it teasingly.

“You better stop that, nephew, if you want to give Stiles what he needs,” Peter grumbled, but made sure his tone was playful.

Derek drove the tip of his tongue into Peter’s slit and made him moan before pulling away, licking his lips. “Alright.”

Peter’s first instinct was to reach a hand to give Derek’s ass a slap, but that was something that could go either way, and Peter didn’t want to risk upsetting Derek right then. Derek’s hang-ups were sometimes a surprise to everyone, even Derek himself, but in the last few years with patience and some therapy too, he’d become better at asking and receiving what he needed.

It didn’t take long for Derek to deem Stiles ready, especially with how impatient Stiles was getting.

“I don’t mind if it hurts a bit, you know that,” he told them all, and Derek hid his wince. “I just need you guys, okay?” He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Peter. “So, maestro, how do we do this?”

Peter patted Stiles’s ass to get him to lift, let Derek lube his cock, and then lined up with Stiles’s hole. “Let’s start here.”

Stiles lowered himself, hissing and then moaning when the slick slide started to feel good. He moved up and down Peter’s dick a few times, then looked at Peter again. “Okay?”

“Now lean back,” Peter instructed.

He waited for Stiles to straighten his legs and then pulled him down on top of himself.

Chris chuckled. “I see….”

In short order, Stiles was sprawled on top of Peter, who was fucking him from below. Then Chris moved closer and organized their legs so that he had space between Peter’s thighs.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Peter murmured to Stiles.

“Y-yeah, just n-need Derek,” he replied, already halfway gone in anticipation.

Peter reached his arm out to pull Derek closer. “Feed him your cock,” he ordered, and then watched as his nephew, blushing like hell, did as he was told.

Peter put one hand on Derek, squeezing his ass in encouragement. His other hand went to Stiles’s chest, and he pinched a nipple roughly.

Then he looked at Chris. “Alright, you’re running the show from now on.”

Chris smiled at him, and carefully began to push the head of his cock inside Stiles. They’d have to be careful so they wouldn’t hurt Stiles more than he wanted to be hurt. Peter couldn’t really move, because double penetration wasn’t all that porn made it seem to be. It was much more finicky to get right, and if they wanted any sort of thrusting to happen, that was all on Chris.

Feeling Stiles’s hole clutch not only his own cock, but then feel Chris’s moving along, their two shafts rubbing together made Peter’s eyes roll back. It wasn’t amazing, it couldn’t be in this position or with this act anyway, but the mental side of everything really got to him.

He closed his eyes and held on, one arm around Stiles, the other holding onto Derek.

“Fuck, the picture you make right now,” Chris grunted. “Okay, this is about as deep as I can go.”

Stiles whimpered with his mouth full of cock. Derek cupped his cheek and pushed in deeper, still gentle as ever.

When Chris pulled back and prepared to thrust again, Derek pulled out so he wouldn’t choke Stiles when Christ jostled his body. It was like a choreographed dance they had never practiced before.

Peter tuned into the sounds and the heartbeats of his lovers, just hanging on for the ride.

Stiles was like a ragdoll on top of him, but the sounds he was making were pure pleasure, abandon like no other.

Peter wrapped his hand around Stiles’s cock and found it hard again. He grinned at Chris who nodded. Chris began to fuck Stiles faster, giving them the friction they needed, short jabs as the thrusts were.

“You close?” Peter asked him, and Chris grunted an affirmative.

Peter moved his hand to Derek’s ass again and this time rubbed over his hole, pressing firmly. “Come on, Derek.”

Derek’s body jerked as if surprised, and then he was coming, pulling out enough to paint Stiles’s lips and face with his cum.

Chris wasn’t far behind, and Peter timed his strokes so that Stiles let out a little scream as he came and kept coming until a whine rose from his throat for Peter to let go.

Chris pulled out and suddenly Peter had all the room he needed. He grabbed Stiles, rolled them over, and pushed back into his loose, sloppy hole.

“This what you wanted?” he growled, knowing that Chris would take care of Derek if he got upset at the language. “Being used like this? Well you’re going to take what I give you.” He thrust almost violently, snapping his hips, all the while keeping up a litany of filth he didn’t mean but could make sound like the truth to Stiles.

It didn’t take him more than a couple of minutes to come, and he felt his come mix with Chris’s, dribbling out of Stiles’s used body.

Knowing he enjoyed it, Peter let his weight pin Stiles into the mattress for a moment before rolling off.

Derek and Chris were cuddling on Stiles’s other side, and both reached a hand over to touch Stiles.

Stiles looked almost unconscious, still just lying there like a ragdoll. Then a slow smile spread on his lips and he let out a long breath, humming contently.

“Thanks,” he managed to say. “Was perfect.”

Peter could feel the way Derek relaxed, and when he glanced at them, he saw Chris squeezing Derek close tighter.

“Let’s nap for a bit, then figure out how to clean all this mess up.” Peter pulled a sheet over himself and Stiles. “And by mess, I mostly mean you.”

Stiles fell asleep mid-giggle.

Peter didn’t mean to listen that night, when Chris finally cornered Stiles in the office in the back of the house and made him talk.

They all had their purpose, after all. Chris was good at listening and giving advice. In some ways, Chris had become the heart of their little family.

“What happened?” Chris asked, and Peter stopped midway up the stairs, sitting down, because suddenly he needed to know.

Derek moved silently down the stairs and sat with him, pressing against his side as they listened to the conversation from the other side of the wall.

“We’d been trying to meet for weeks, right?” Based on the sounds, they sat on Chris’s old couch in the office, and Chris pulled Stiles close. “Because he never could make time for me. It was work, his new girlfriend, his next girlfriend… you know, like always.”

“Uh-huh,” Chris grunted.

“When I got to his place, his first words after a greeting were ‘so you still with all of those guys’ and I knew. But I tried to have a talk, a proper one. Explain why I love each of you, explain how we just fit, how we all give the others something they can’t get from anyone else in this relationship.” The way Stiles’s voice broke every now and then made Derek burrow closer to Peter.

“But he didn’t listen,” Chris stated the truth, ugly as it was.

“No, he never does.” After a dejected sigh, Stiles added, “Today, I realized he never will, either. He’s never going to see over the past or the fact that he’s not right. He won’t listen, he won’t even try to understand and that’s a d-deal breaker for me.” The stutter made Peter’s wolf perk up and start to circle in a way it hadn’t in a very long time.

“Don’t,” Derek whispered. “Scott’s not worth it.” He squeezed Peter too-tightly on purpose, grounding him and his wolf, and keeping the anger from bubbling over into a rage.

“Did you tell him that?” Chris asked.

“Yeah. I told him that if my dad can see how happy I am and trust that I can make my own decisions, he should be able to see it too. And that if he refuses to, then he’s out of my life.” The steel returning to Stiles’s tone, hurt as he still sounded, made Peter relax a little.

“Good,” Chris replied to Stiles and Derek nodded as if agreeing.

“I told him I was done. That I was done playing nice and that he was and never had been my alpha.”

Peter sucked in a breath, even though in some ways, he’d known it already.

Chris chuckled wryly. “I’m glad. How did he take it?”

“He got pissed off, started to rant at me, and I just left. I’m done.”

“I’m so proud of you, and so are the wolves. They are probably listening somewhere anyway,” Chris said dryly.

Stiles let out a small laugh. “Of course they are.” He sighed and it sounded like he hesitated, but then he said, “You all know I’d marry each and every one of you in a heartbeat, right? But because it can’t be all of you, we might have to finally do all that legal stuff Peter’s been talking about.”

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Peter said loud enough for Chris and Stiles to hear.

Derek let go of him and Peter could practically hear his eye roll as they went down the stairs and into the study.

“As romantic as this isn’t, it still feels romantic, doesn’t it?” Derek asked when he moved quickly to sit on Stiles’s other side before Peter could get there first.

“Yes. And it should. This is who we are now, a family of four.” Chris smiled at them all, then grunted when Peter sat on his lap because there was no other space left.

“Even if it started as a joke,” Peter said pointedly, looking at Chris.

“None of it was ever a joke.” Stiles was deadly serious. “Even if we had to joke about it to get Chris to open up enough to entertain the possibility, it was never a joke.”

“No, it wasn’t. I knew you were serious that night,” Chris assured Stiles. “And I’m so happy I took that leap.”

“Who knew that getting you tipsy and joking about having a foursome was all it took to get you naked,” Derek quipped, making them chuckle.

They just sat there for a while, until Stiles sighed. “I don’t want any of you to mess with Scott. He’s not worth it.” It was obvious how much it pained him to say so, and Derek squeezed his fingers for comfort.

“No, he’s not,” Peter said, trying not to sound too pointed but probably failing.

“You guys took care of me. I’m just… sad, you know. Letting go isn’t easy.”

“We know,” Chris murmured.

They all knew loss, but they all knew love, too.

“Anyone want to watch a movie?” Derek asked then. “Narrow it down and pick one?”

“Or just let Stiles choose?” Stiles suggested, batting his lashes.

“As long as Stiles doesn’t choose anything sci-fi, I’m game,” Peter said dryly.

“ _A Knight’s Tale_?” Stiles looked hopeful.

“Sure, I’ll make popcorn!” Derek got off the couch and went to handle the snacks.

“We love you,” Peter told Stiles as he got to his feet to follow his nephew into the kitchen to sort out the drinks.

“I know. Go find me some treats, alpha. You know, _provide_.” Stiles’s mischievous expression still held a hint of sadness, but for now, things were fine.

“Meet you in the living room in five,” Peter said, leaned in to kiss first Stiles, then Chris, and then went to… well, provide snacks for his pack.


End file.
